gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 80
Issue 79, published in Volume 8, is the 80th chapter of the manga. The dialogue on the cover reads Recently a cute cae that's filled with couples opened,. In that cafe, in a certain seat, a fancy seat that you can see from outside the window, was Nozaki-kun. Page Titles * Stressing Gender Equality * The Maiden's Heart Within Me ♡ * Cast and Setting * Names and Distance * A Stupid Conversation * Chiyo-chan's Devotion * The Eyes that Look at His Girlfriend * The Quietest Table in Any Place * An Easy Question * A Lot of Likable Qualities ♡ * In the Heart of a Maiden in Love ♡ * Withdrawing the Flag Summary Mikoshiba and Sakura pass by a new café that opened, only to see Nozaki sitting inside. When they ask what he's doing there, he replies that he came to listen to couples talk, but was disappointed because they were only talking about everyday things. He asks Sakura and Mikoshiba if they would help him act out his ideal couple conversation. When Mikoshiba asks if Nozaki would play the boyfriend and Sakura would play the girlfriend, Nozaki replies by saying it didn't matter to him, and anybody could play anyone. Sakura responded by saying that there was only one spot left, glaring intensely at Mikoshiba. Mikoshiba responded, saying that Sakura could have the role, so she should chill. Nozaki asks Sakura if she still liked anyone. Sakura debates internally whether she should tell Nozaki the truth or not, even making bets with herself on which answer would allow her to play the role of the girlfriend. Eventually, she lies and tells Nozaki that she doesn't like anyone. In response, Nozaki asked her to play the role of the girlfriend. Sakura celebrates that she won the "bet". Nozaki then assigns the roles, making himself the boyfriend, Sakura the girlfriend, and Mikoshiba the Sakura family guardian spirit. He then explains that Sakura can't hear her guardian spirit's voice, eliciting a complaint from Mikoshiba that the guardian spirit was useless in that case. Mikoshiba suggests that Sakura and Nozaki should start calling each other by their first names if they were pretending to be dating. Nozaki calls Sakura "Chiyo-chan" making her very happy. She thanks Mikoshiba calling him "Mikoshiba-sama". Mikoshiba complains that he feels farther away from her due to this honorific. Sakura then decides to call Nozaki "Umetarou-kun", but Nozaki says that using their first names didn't have enough impact. He instead suggests they call each other "Cherry" (from Sakura which means cherry blossom) and "Plum" (From Ume in Umetarou which means plum). Mikoshiba argues that the idea is stupid, but Sakura happily goes along with it. When ordering, Sakura says she wants to order cheesecake, but Nozaki wants to act out a scene where the girlfriend can't decide on what she wants to order, so she orders a dessert with her boyfriend and the two split the desserts. Mikoshiba picks up on this and suggests to Sakura that she order two desserts and split them with Nozaki. Sakura refuses, saying that she wants to eat a whole slice of cheesecake. Nozaki and Mikoshiba end up ordering two desserts and splitting them instead. Unfortunately, this leads to Nozaki shifting his attention to Mikoshiba and calling him "Mikoto-chan". Sakura realizes her mistake and tries to split her cheesecake with Nozaki. Nozaki; however, hands the cheesecake back to Sakura along with some of his dessert. Mikoshiba notes that his gaze looks more motherly than loving. Nozaki complains that their conversation isn't ideal couple's talk, and suggests that they have a conversation with some sort of climax or foreshadowing of a future event. This just leads to the three sitting in silence as they fail to come up with a conversation that matches such a high standard. Instead, Nozaki decides to talk about things that they like about each other. Sakura jumps up since she knows it will be super easy, but struggles to come up with something that doesn't sound shallow or cliché. Finally, she compliments Nozaki on how he can kneel for a long time without his feet falling asleep. Nozaki takes this to mean Sakura couldn't come up with much to compliment him on. When it's Nozaki's turn, he repeatedly praises how hard working and passionate she is, using different words each time. Sakura is thrilled, but Mikoshiba realizes that he's just re-using the same compliment. When they finish, Nozaki asks Sakura once again if she really doesn't have somebody she likes. Sakura once again internally bets against herself and lies once again by telling him she doesn't like anybody. In response, Nozaki asks Sakura if she would be willing to help him again sometime. Sakura internally celebrates once again, and tells Nozaki that she will help him. When she asks Nozaki if he got any good material from talking with him, he shows her a draft where Suzuki has a guardian spirit. Out of jealousy, Sakura takes out her disappointment on Mikoshiba saying, "oh yeah, I can't hear my guardian spirit's voice." Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters